Ryan Evans
Ryan Evans is Sharpay Evans's brother in the High School Musical movies called the series and the fighting/singing series called Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). His actor and he was played by Lucas Grabeel. He will get the Sharpettes with Sharpay Evans. He appears in I Don't Dance. He is not part of the Wildcats. HSM Wikia Text Ryan Evans is one of the main characters of High School Musical. He's co-president of the Drama Club with his fraternal twin sister Sharpay, with whom he's co-starred in 17 school productions to date. In High School Musical, both Ryan and Sharpay function as antagonists, while in High School Musical 2, he acts as a protagonist. In High School Musical 3, he functions somewhere between, as a reluctant antagonist. His 1st appearance was on January 20, 2006 in the original High School Musical on January 20, 2006, and his 2nd appearance was on August 17, 2007 in High School Musical 2. His 3rd and last appearance was on October 24, 2008 in High School Musical 3: Senior Year. He was chosen by Julliard School to take scholarship along with Kelsi because of his choreography in the Senior Year Spring Musical. He also appear's along side Sharpay in her stand-alone movie, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure.http://www.afterelton.com/theater/2008/6/highschoolmusical Character Early Life Ryan and his sister Sharpay are the children of Vance and Derby Evans, and were the stars of 17 school productions. Ryan played Little League baseball in Rhode Island before he moved to Albuquerque. Term papers High School Musical In High School Musical, Ryan functions almost exclusively as Sharpay's sidekick, as the 2 attempt to keep Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez from winning the roles of Arnold and Minnie in the school's Winter musical, Twinkle Towne. In spite of a few moments where Ryan appears annoyed by Sharpay's domineering attitude, he accepts her leadership unquestioningly throughout the movie, most often acting as a source of comedy relief. High School Musical 2 In the 2nd movie, however, Ryan's discontentment is more pronounced as he struggles to be considered his sister's equal. Toward the beginning of the movie, he assists Sharpay in her plan to win Troy Bolton, but when Sharpay replaces him with Troy in their talent show performance, he gains enough confidence to stand up to her, befriending the Wildcats and agreeing to choreograph their show, instead. Sharpay is shocked by her brother's actions, demanding that he tell her when he became "one of them," to which Ryan merely takes that as a compliment. In the end, after many twists and turns, Ryan orchestrates a plan to have Troy sing with Gabriella (instead of Sharpay) in the Wildcats' show, performing Everyday. Sharpay, apparently moved by the performance, announces Ryan as the winner of the talent show and presents him with the Star Dazzle award. The 2 reconcile, joining the Wildcats in singing the movie's final number, All For One. High School Musical 3: Senior Year In the 3rd and final movie, Ryan was not seen in the basketball championship because of his performance as the mascot. Afterwards, he appears at Troy's party after the game. The next day, he's assigned to choreograph the senior year spring musical, at which he is pleased. Eating lunch that day with his sister, she suddenly breaks out into song, trying to persuade him to "want it all" as she does. He is reluctant to the idea at first, but then warms up to it. The siblings are both after the Julliard scholarship, which Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Troy are possible candidates for but can only be acquired by 1 of them, and Sharpay says that Ryan must spend time with Kelsi ("Polish her glasses, buy her ruby slippers, take her to prom! I don't know! Just do it.") so she'll write the best song for them. Ryan is uneasy about his sister's request, possibly indicating that he really does like Kelsi, but obeys. Putting Sharpay's plan into action, he offers to be Kelsi's date in the prom scene in the musical. The next day, Ryan arrives to school early, and sees Kelsi practicing her new song for the musical. He joins her in singing it, showing talent for playing the piano as well. They sing the 1st 1/3 of the song, Ryan asking Kelsi to the real prom in the middle of their part, and then Troy and Gabriella finish the duet, Ryan helping them with their choreography. Sharpay then tells Ryan that Gabriella is up to go to college early, and that she'll steal Gabriella's part to get closer to Troy, as Gabriella won't be able to make it to the musical. Ryan, exasperated, tells Sharpay that she isn't Gabriella, sticking up for his friends. Nevertheless, Gabriella goes to the college early, and Sharpay steals Gabriella's role in Kelsi's song "Just Want To Be With You". Ryan still continues to work at choreographing the show, although a bit halfheartedly now. Soon after, the big musical begins. Ryan and Kelsi start off the show by singing the ballad "Last Chance", and then Chad and the East High Basketball Team sing "Now Or Never (Reprise)". Ryan then comes out and sings his 1st solo of the 3 films, "I Want It All (Reprise)". In the final number it's revealed that both Ryan and Kelsi have won Juilliard scholarships. Ryan is very surprised, but accepts it. His sister applauds him even though she didn't win it, and the two get back on to respectful terms with each other. At graduation, Ryan joins into the sing and dance during the final musical number, reflecting his experiences at East High and singing with his sister and dancing with Kelsi. At the end of the song, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay walk onto a stage where they take one final bow. Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Ryan appears briefly in the movie credits of the spin-off film about his sister. He visits NYC to congratulate her on her Broadway success. Sharpay mention's that Ryan is on tour around the country in a musical, perhaps meaning that she is not the only one from East High to get her big break. The film ends with Ryan getting stuck in Sharpay's "closet with a tounge". All-Star Brawl (Beauties) Ryan appeared in All Star Brawl (Beauties) after Squilliam Fancyson beause the Secret Formula in High School Musical 2 does become Gabriella Montez of Arnprior. Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans says that Gabriella Montez does not suck and then when the Canadian Arm Wrestling Champ like Kelsi Nielsen does, she goes "You win on Wipeout Canada!". Wipeout Canada Ryan Evans Napanee, Ontario Intelligence Although seen as perhaps lacking in intelligence in the first movie, unable to read, "Go Drama Club!" on the basketball team's shirts even though he is in the drama club, although this may have had to do with the wearers, Ryan's intelligence becomes more pronounced as the series progresses. He is able to choreograph two shows by his own means, and in a deleted clip from the third film even hints at Tiara's deceit by saying her name "sounds like a stage name". His role as Sharpay's sidekick is obviously meant to undermine his true intelligence. In the second and third films, we find that it is not Ryan, but Jason that is the true ditz. Songs Evans, Ryan Category:Stubs Category:ASBB Category:Males Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Lenox and Addington Category:Contestants from Napanee Category:Contestants